The present invention relates to a display device using liquid as the material for displaying characters or symbols in three dimensional scale.
An appreciative apparatus using water well known in the art is fountain. There are various kinds of fountains. Most typical fountains are those installed in parks or the like. Also music fountains operating and varying with rhythm of music are known. Recently, as a kind of digital display, a fountain clock has been developed.
As a recent tendency of purpose of providing a fountain, there is a requirement for use it as a media of advertisement. Therefore in the case of fountain clock, the requirement is slightly different from that of the conventional fountains or music fountains.
More practical, social, fresh and visual functions are requested in such a fountain clock, in view of effect for use it as a media of advertisement.
There has been a proposal for a fountain clock. Such a known fountain clock has usually planar visual display function. The planar fountain clock has a limitation in that it can be seen properly only by those standing besides of it and from a limited area. In other words, the visual field thereof is very narrowly limited. From such a reason, the water level of a planar fountain clock is better to be lowered as far as possible. Should the water level is lifted up from the ground level, it may be limited to 50 cm at the most. Otherwise the display can hardly be seen by people.